jumanjifandomcom-20200213-history
The Magic Chest
The Magic Chest is the 22nd episode of the Jumanji animated series. Plot Peter wants to get a new squirt gun, but Aunt Nora tells him no and wants him and Judy to take some of the old junk out of the attic as Aunt Nora believes it can be sold for a lot of money. While cleaning the attic the two decide to play Jumanji and get the clue "a crumbling kingdom brings a trap to light, fathom greed's curse to make things right" before getting sucked into the game again. The two arrive at the base of a tree that Alan's trapped in surrounded by tree sloths and are forced to climb the tree themselves when a pack of hyenas arrive. Alan distracts them and the sloth's with fruit and he, Judy and Peter escape by swinging on a vine over a cliff where Alan reveals he collected some Hyaconda Fruit, some of the most coveted fruit in Jumanji and reveals that tree sloths stand guard 24 hours a day. After hearing their clue, Alan leads them to the sandcastle of the Sand King, but Peter falls down a hole and discovers a treasure chest. The other two fall down too and they enter an underground room where they find a lot of treasure and the Sand King himself. The Sand King is obsessed with finding a magic chest and believing they have it, have his men chase them. Peter, Alan and Judy fall through quicksand and return to Brantford leading them to believe they solved their clue. Alan runs off, but the chest falls out of Peter's backpack and Judy realizes that it must be the chest that the Sand King was talking about. Peter secretly takes a couple of coins to buy his squirt gun and leaves the chest on the steps while he and Judy look for Alan and its found by Mr. Olsen, the guy that came to buy the antique stuff and he takes it with him. Peter uses one of the coins to buy the squirt gun and is turned into a skunk as a result. Also, the shopkeeper turns into a rhino and demands to know about the rest of the coins when he hears about them. The kids and Alan defeat him and Peter retrieves the coin and they head home to get the chest and return it to Jumanji, but find it gone and Aunt Nora a duck as she picked up one of the coins. They realize that anyone who touches a coin turns into an animal and if they don't get the chest and the coins back, the town may turn into a zoo. They find Olsen, but he refuses to give up the chest, touches a coin and turns into an elephant, but Judy and Peter manage to retrieve the chest from him. On the way home, Rock attacks Peter and the chest spills its contents and some of the kids touch the coins and turn into animals too and start going after Alan, Peter and Judy who climb up the jungle gym to escape. Peter, Judy and Alan collect the chest and all the coins then fall through the sand and end up back in Jumanji again where they encounter Slick. His comments cause them to realize that if they toss the chest in the ocean, the curse will break as that's what their clue means, but Slick steals it. Peter forces him to give it back, but he steals the coins before doing so. The three go to throw the chest into the sea but are caught by the Sand King who discovers the chest is empty. They escape and run into Slick who's been cursed as well and he gives up the coins. The Sand King and his drones confront them, but Peter destroys the drones and kills the Sand King with his new squirt gun. Afterwards Peter tosses the chest into the ocean and the curse is broken restoring everyone affected by it to normal. Peter's clue is also solved and they return home where they discover that as Peter bought the squirt gun with money from the chest, its gone now too. However, Mr. Olsen paid Aunt Nora a lot for the antiques he got and Aunt Nora bought one for Peter herself and squirts him in the face with it. Continuity *Rock being transformed into a Warthog for touching the cursed gold serves as an ironic nod to when he entered Jumanji's realm and Peter was turned into one. *This is the fourth time Nora meets Alan, but still doesn't remember him until the series finale. Category:Episodes